


brace for the future

by Byul_sii



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, f/m tagged cause beez has female genitals, this is based off a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul_sii/pseuds/Byul_sii
Summary: Gabriel Fell is good at many things. Math. Soccer. Making old people laugh. Cooking.Unfortunately, he is not very good at some things, and he likes to think he makes up for them with enthusiasm.This is, mostly, untrue.





	brace for the future

**Author's Note:**

> on one hand I hate this: do I want to contribute fic to GO? Yeah esp with Beez and Gabe. Did I want it to be off a tik tok? Absolutely not but it destroyed my writer's block so I'm winning, I guess.
> 
> https://www.tiktok.com/@bedheadass/video/6688138587382222086?u_code=cm1e2lii9ib37d&preview_pb=0&language=en&utm_source=copy_link&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&share_app_name=musically&iid=6710256052380518150×tamp=1562637837&user_id=6532096172507578369
> 
> There's the link to it, it's from the conversation at the start: "And I know- I told him I know you're gonna be good at eating pussy once you get your braces off." 
> 
> Sidenote: this is technically set in a hsau my friend and I have an azicrow RP in, but don't worry, Beez and Gabe are older so therefore at minimum 18 here.

Gabriel Fell was good at many things.

Normally, these were the usual things you’d expect an upper middle-class, eldest son to have achieved: sports recognition, honour roll, the usual. Gabriel had managed that and then some, because despite what later accounts would say, he was a smart individual. He was good at school, sure, but he was also a good role model for his younger siblings (of which he had three). 

He volunteered more than the required hours, he’d tutored younger students before examinations, he put back into the community in any event he could.

And, despite what one would think, he was rather good at cooking. 

Unlike any of those things, though, Gabriel could be downright awful at things. Terrible, even. 

Awful, terrible, no good. All those kinds of words never used to describe his abilities at anything. 

One of these things, although known only to him and one Beelzebub Prince, happened to be eating pussy. 

“I’ll get better,” Gabe promised, pressing damp kisses to the inside of their thighs, delighting in the trembles still running through them. “After the braces come off, I’ll get better.”

Beelzebub, sweaty and tired and at least a little bit cranky after it had taken so long to get them there had grunted a little, loosened their hold in Gabriel’s hair and stretched their legs out. His arms were still wrapped around their hips and distantly they were aware that was going to be uncomfortable for all parties involved soon, but they really couldn’t care. 

“I promise,” He continued, kissing their hip. “Seriously, I’ll train up and everything. I wanna be able to… do that faster. For you.” 

Beelzebub grunted again, a little less consciously than before. Ideally, Gabe would finish this statement soon and then come up to cuddle them until his Christian Morals forced them into some semblance of clothing because orgasms made Beelzebub tired. 

“I mean, I enjoy it just fine like this too, just… I don’t want to pinch you on accident anymore.” Another kiss, to their belly. Beelzebub wiggled a big from that, huffed a breathy laugh when he did it again. They could feel him smiling against their skin. “Only when you ask me to. And I can kiss you more, too, without having to be so careful.”

Well, Beelzebub couldn’t argue against that, now could they? It was a valid want from their relationship, what with the angling it already took to kiss thanks to Gabriel’s stupid height and their lack of it. They carded their fingers through his hair, gentle to avoid tangles, eyes still closed and the corner of their mouth twitching at the sigh they felt emit from their boyfriend at that.

“It won’t be long now, either,” His hands slid up now, warm and running from their thighs to their hips, curling over their waist to settle for a moment and allow him to press a kiss to the middle of their chest, the dip of their collarbone. Their fingers slid out of his hair, hands thumped against the bed.

“Only a few more months, I think.” His voice was close, now, and Beelzebub could feel the contented rasp it had taken on, their mouth twitching a little more, and they opened their eyes finally, meeting Gabriel’s and the sappy, eye-reaching smile he had. They let a tired, contented one reach their face, too.

“Shut up,” They said, their words warring against the softness of their tone, the hands curling around Gabe’s jaw. “It’s time to nap.” They tugged gently, bringing Gabe down so they were nose to nose, craning to press a soft kiss to his lips before reclining back once again into the mattress.

“Tell me how you’ll eat me out better without your braces later.”

And Gabriel, wonderful as he was, huffed an indignant laugh and kissed the tip of Beelzebub’s nose. He let his weight fall to the side, arm still tossed over his date’s midsection. 

“Incorrigible,” He muttered, pulling the covers up with his free hand. “You’re awful.”

“It’s my charm,” Beelzebub hummed, toying idly with Gabe’s hair again, sleep tugging at their mind. “You love me for it.”

And, well, Gabriel couldn’t argue with that, now could he?


End file.
